happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beached Conduct
''Beached Conduct ''is an episode of HTFF season 66 Roles Starring * Daisy * Lumpy Featuring * Cornelius * Cuddles Appearing * Bro and Tyke * Chipton * Giggles * Monae * Fizzles * Squabbles * Leif Plot We open on Daisy and Cornelius playing around on beach with other tree friends. Daisy splashes Cornelius, leading to a splash war, when a boat zooms by, spinning the two around. We see that the boat is being driven by Lumpy. One of Lumpy's fishing poles falls off and lands in the water. Cornelius swims over and tries to yell at him. However, he can't hear over the motor and drive back. Cornelius swims away but gets his tail caught on the fishing pole's hook. He tries to swim away as the boat looms closer. Lumpy moves the boat closer as we hear screaming and see bits of brain flying everywhere. The screaming stops as Lumpy shrugs and drives the boat away, leaving Cornelius' corpse and the fishing pole behind. Daisy complains to the lifeguard, Cuddles. Cuddles go and talks to Lumpy, who says he's done nothing wrong. He then shakes up a soda can, only to throw it away when he finds out it's not his favorite brand, to Cuddles' dismay. Cuddles tells him to throw it away, but the can is missing. Tyke has it an is about to open it when Bro grabs it from him. The two fight over the can until the can explodes, leaving only the lower half of both of them. Lumpy grabs a sandwich when it's grab by a seagull. He tries to grab the seagull but ends up scaring it causing it to drop the sandwich onto Leif, who is then eaten alive by seagulls. Lumpy then starts fishing but catching nothing but small fish until a crowd surrounds him telling to get out of the beach. Lumpy once again says he's done nothing wrong, until Cuddles reveals that it is illegal to have a boat of Lumpy's size at the beach. Lumpy sighs and tries to drive away until an inner tube gets caught in the motor. He tries to move it but it ends up careening onto the beach, running over Cuddles. Chipton, Giggles, and Monae are relaxing when the boat drives past, nearly killing them. They sigh a breath of relief, however Lumpy runs over a cooler, causing soda cans to shoot through them and Fizzles to become sad. Daisy grabs a fishing pole and grabs the motor. The boat is grabbed and flies back, causing Daisy to duck, Squabbles to become decapitated, and the boat to hit the dock causing an explosion. The episode ends as Daisy plays with Cornelius, unknowing of his demise. Deaths # The upper half of Cornelius' head is ripped off. # Tyke and Bro are blown up. # Leif is eaten by seagulls. # Cuddles is ran over. # Chipton, Giggles, and Monae are pierced by soda cans. # Squabbles is decapitated. # Lumpy is killed in an explosion. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 66 Episodes